


저기 저 반짝이는 Treasure

by ridingwaves



Series: Talk The Talk [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Morning, Predictable though, Surprises, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingwaves/pseuds/ridingwaves
Summary: “Why are you smiling?”“Just. We’re bickering again.”“Ah. True.”(Jongho refuses to kiss San before brushing his teeth though San says he doesn’t particularly care)





	저기 저 반짝이는 Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I useless at writing anything other than fluff?
> 
> Anyway, here's another fluffy JongSan Talk the Talk fic! Kinda predictable. 
> 
> Warning: cheese overload. Even Jongho's not as snappy as he usually is.
> 
> Also, title's from Treasure by ATEEZ. Again. Yeah, I love that song.

“ _Choi Jongho, what did you do?_ ”

“Oops?”

 

“No, that answer is _not_ acceptable.”

 

“I didn’t _mean_ to!”

 

“No one _means_ to break stuff, I know that, but that’s my favourite dolphin!”

 

“I know, but it’s so tiny, I dropped it when I tried to move it.”

 

“Why did you try to move it?”

 

“Because I wanted something that was behind it.”

 

“Behind it?”

 

“Yeah, I saw an old box but then I broke the dolphin and then I forgot about the box, I should go check that out actually.”

 

“No!”

 

“Jeez, why are you screaming?”

 

“You broke my baby, you can’t leave just like that!”

 

“Uh-huh, why are you so red?”

 

“I’m angry, that’s why.”

 

“I have seen you when you get angry and this is not it. Hmm.”

 

“Why are you squinting at me? Also, did you not brush?”

 

“Shut up, I forgot.”

 

“Ew, go brush!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, right after you tell me what you’re hiding.”

 

“I’m not hiding anything!”

 

“Babe, I’ve known you for nine years now. You can’t lie to me. Rule #1, remember?”

 

“But I’m not lying!”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

No I’m not!”

 

“Okay then, I’ll just go get that old box now.”

 

“No!”

 

“Aha!”

 

“That has nothing to do with anything, why won’t you just go brush your teeth?”

 

“Because, _hyung_ , you’re hiding something from me and I need to figure out what it is.”

 

“I’m really not, can we discuss this after you brush your teeth?”

 

“…alright then.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Aha!!”

 

“What the _fuck_ babe, why would you do that?”

 

“I had to catch you by surprise, I knew you were going to get that box!!”

 

“Look, I can explain.”

 

“Too late, you should have explained earlier.”

 

“It’s not late, come on, I have a rea– no!”

 

[Narration: A chase in the living room, involving jumping over sofas, climbing on chairs, more jumping, snatching the box from one another. In the end, Jongho pushes San to the armchair and manages to get the box and hold him in place]

 

“Promise not to snatch it when I let go of your hands?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“I knew you’d do this, let me just– “

 

[Narration: Jongho turns around in his place on San’s lap and somehow manages to sit _on_ the man’s hand. San decides to resign himself to fate. He knows it’s useless fighting against Jongho]

 

“Okay now, the box. Why would you hide something as old as this thing?”

 

“…”

 

“I mean, it _is_ kinda pretty I guess, but that cant be the only reason, you’re not _that_ eccentric.”

 

“Thanks babe.”

 

“Mmhmm. Okay, so I found that little key inside the dolphin stand – I swear I’ll find another one, I’m really sorry about that, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

“…”

 

“Aaand that’s it. Wow, this lock sure is tiny, I wonder how they make them.”

 

“…”

 

“You’re silent, it’s weird. Nothing to say before I open it?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Okay then, here I go.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“You’re not opening it.”

 

“…”

 

[Narration: San pulls out his hands and moves Jongho so that he sits comfortably. He peeks over his shoulder to see that the other man had not opened the box. He was simply staring at it. He decides not to do anything and holds his boyfriend, offering silent encouragement]

 

“I have seen this box before.”

 

“I figured you remembered.”

 

“But. Is this..? I mean, are you, did you replace the content in the box?”

 

“…”

 

“Sanie.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

[Narration: San guides Jongho’s hands and they open the box together. San’s heart is beating so loudly, he’s sure that Jongho could feel it. The atmosphere is charged: there’s a mix of Knowing and Anticipation in the air]

 

“Go on.”

 

“Why are we whispering?”

 

“Suits the mood.”

 

“Right.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Do you have anything to say?”

 

“I don’t think I have to.”

 

“What if I want you to?”

 

“You didn’t give me time to prepare.”

 

“You don’t need to prepare.”

 

“True.”

 

Pause. Jongho stares at the object in the box and San watches Jongho’s side profile, nervous. And then:

 

“Okay, this is going to be gibberish but. Here I go. You know that I love you. We have only been together for three years but we’ve known each other for almost a decade and I think that it has been long enough – we know each other inside out. I’ve been planning this for a few months but when mum gave me that box – she gave me her blessings and it felt like it was the right time. I was going to do this on our date this weekend, didn’t think you’d find the box but you did and here we are and I guess what I’m trying to say is I love you, you’re honestly the best thing that has happened to me. I cannot imagine anyone _else_ with whom I’d love to spend the rest of eternity with because _no one_ can be as precious to me as you are, and. Yeah. Will you marry me?”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

[Narration: Tears. Smiles. Laughs. Mild hysteria, panic, surprise, genuine surprise, hope, happiness, questions, a thousand thoughts – it’s not clear who was feeling what since the air around them was a mix of everything. Not even the omniscient narrator can decipher and assign specific emotions to each of them]

 

“Yes, yes, of course, yes!”

 

“This is happening.”

 

“I guess it is.”

 

“Have I told you that you’re pretty even when you cry?”

 

“Shut up cheeseball.”

 

“Nu-huh, never. I have an eternity and I’m never stopping.”

 

“I guess I’ll just have to retaliate then, you absolute dork, you beautiful human, the best boyfriend ever, the cutest–“

 

“Alright, alright, we’re both the best. Also, it’s fiancé now.”

 

“I’m not wearing the ring yet.”

 

“Let’s solve that now then.”

 

“And I’m getting you a ring too.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’re not allowed to come ring shopping though.”

 

“But I wanna see.”

 

“Nope. I didn’t see mine, did I?”

 

“Technically, you did. When mum showed it to you.”

 

“I didn’t know it was going to be mine though.”

 

“You should have guessed.”

 

“Uh-uh.”

 

“So I’m coming with you.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Jonghoooo.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Fine, be like that.”

 

“I will.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Why are you smiling?”

 

“Just. We’re bickering again.”

 

“Ah. True.”

 

(Jongho refuses to kiss San before brushing his teeth though San says he doesn’t particularly care)

 

(When they inform their friends, congratulations (Seonghwa, Hongjoong, and Yeosang) and immediate arguments about best men (Yunho, Mingi, and Wooyoung) ensue. They decide to deal with that later.

 

They opt for a long engagement since they would have to go to out of their country to get married. They decide to wait for a time when gay marriage is legalised in their country: after all, they already behaved as a married couple, a wedding would simply be an official acknowledgement and they wanted it to happen in the country they were born in; not something that would happen for many years probably, but they were willing to wait and remain hopeful)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish gay marriage was legal everywhere. It isn't legal where I live either, they only recently de-criminalized LGBTQA+ relationships so we have a long way to go. 
> 
> Not related to ATEEZ but people. Do you guys listen to DAY6 and The Rose and ONEUS. I discovered DAY6 in 2017, ONEUS when they debuted, and The Rose this year. And. Let me tell you, all their songs are so perfect. Do listen to them!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
